


X

by orphan_account



Series: Stray kids [1]
Category: 3racha - Fandom, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Bang Chan and Lee Felix are childhood best friends, Camboy Han Jisung, Camboy Hwang Hyunjin, Crossdressing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Lee Felix (Stray Kids)-centric, M/M, Minor Violence, Multi, OT9 - Freeform, Smut, camboy Lee Felix
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-24 18:44:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20019247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Bang Chan's childhood best friend moves to Korea from Australia to live with him after his parents get divorced and he leaves an abusive relationship.Please read the tags and don't read if you are uncomfortable!!!!!





	X

"Guys! I have important news!!" Chan yells, interrupting the movie night to release his excitement to his friends.  
"What is it, Hyung??" Jeongin asks, tearing his eyes away from the intriguing movie to see Chan smiling brighter than ever before. He turns the TV off, earning himself looks of confusion and annoyance from everyone else but they soon dissipate when they see Chan stood in the doorway.  
"What's got you all excited??" Woojin asks, smiling at his best friends happiness  
"My best friends from Australia is moving to Korea and staying with me here!!" He smiles, jumping on the sofa next to Hyunjin, who leans into his side.  
"is it Lixie??" Woojin asks, hopefully, having spoken to him a few times.  
"Yeah. He said he is realy excited to finally meet you in person!!" He explains.  
"You know him, Woojin Hyung??" Hyunjin asks, from beingcuddled into Chan's side.  
"I was with Chan when they skyped a few times. His name is Lee Felix and he is absolutely adorable. I can't wait to see him in real life." Woojin tells everyone, increasing their excitement to meet Felix  
"Why don't you add him to our group chat so we can all t\lk to him before he gets here??" Woojin suggest, knowing Felix will be nervous about meeting people he has no clue abaout for the first time.  
"Okay, I'll do it now.But no flirting with him. At least until you actually meet him so you dont scare him!!" Chan demands, worried about his best friend, leaving to talk to his Aussie friends, worried about them scaring him off


End file.
